marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Thompson (Earth-616)
(as Flash Thompson) (as Venom) | HistoryText = Flash Thompson was a former classmate of Peter Parker at Midtown High School. Friction between the two was a common occurrence, especially due to their competition for the affection of Liz Allan. Ironically, Flash became an ardent supporter of Spider-Man, despite popular opinion against him. __TOC__ Flash tried to play a trick on Peter by dressing in a Spider-Man costume and attempting to frighten him. Before Flash could surprise Peter, he was abducted by Doctor Doom, who mistakenly believed he was the real Spider-Man. Peter was forced to save his own worst rival.''Amazing Spider-Man'' #5 At one point he was framed as being the Hobgoblin. He was in a comatose state until for a time. When he came out he had forgotten much of what had happened between him and Peter after High School. He was given the position as Coach by the new Principal Roger Harrington at Midtown High School where Peter was working as a teacher. Due to his memory loss, he was confused over how to think about Peter, but after an attack by Mysterio, he realized that he and Peter were on good terms and they became friends again. He was dating Miss Arrow until her death. Later he lost both legs in the war. Venom Flash became the new Venom when he was enlisted as part of Project Rebirth 2.0.Amazing Spider-Man #654.1 Flash was bonded with the symbiote, recently acquired by the U.S. government after Mac Gargan's arrest after Siege. While bonded, Flash was able to reproduce his legs and had powers comparable to Spider-Man. Thompon's next mission is in the European Eastern country Nrosvekistan, where he has to find the Doctor Ekmecic, who is specialist in making weapons from Vibranium and also is being chased, but by a villain, the new Jack O'Lantern, who is working for the Crime-Master. While on a mission in the Savage Land, trying to destroy an Antartic Vibranium shipment of the Crime Master, Flash finds himself being hunted by Kraven the Hunter who mistakes him for Spider-Man. After escaping from Kraven, Venom is able to find the shipment and destroy it. After taking control of an helicopter of his enemies, Venom is contacted by Crime-Master saying that he knows his identity and that he kidnapped Betty Brant. After encountering Crime-Master, who tolds him Betty's location, Venom runs to her aid, to the docks. But he finds himself against Spider-Man, who is also searching for Betty (after finding her apartament in a total chaos). In the middle of the battle between Spidey, Venom tolds him where's Betty, thinking the may help him, instead of thinking he kidnapped Betty. Both heroes continues the search for Betty, but as soon as Venom arrives to the warehouse where Betty is, it explodes. Then Spidey leaves the destruction with Betty, who's safe. Back to Project Rebirth 2.0, Thompons lies to his superior about Crime-Master knowing his identity and losing his control in the Savage Land to keep the symbiote. Later, Flash finds his father alcoholised in a police station, after leving him to a hospital is revelaed that he has hepatic cirrhosis and may not live much longer. Spider-Island During Spider Island, Venom gets to a bridge, where the Spider-King is trying to get out New York to spread the spider-virus. Venom manages to defeat him and bring him to Project Rebirth, where is revelaed that Spider-King is Steve Rogers mutated. Then, Venom is ordered to infiltrate the Queen hive disguised as Spider-King. At Horizon Labs, Mr. Fantastic is developing a cure, and asks Project Rebirth to help them capture Anti-Venom, who might be the key for developing the cure, at the same time "Spider-King" is ordered by the the Queen to kill Anti-Venom, who is using his powers to cure spider-citizens. This caused the Venom symbiote to try and convince Flash to kill Anti-Venom. After subduing Anti-Venom at Our Lady of Saints Church, Venom delivers him to Horizon Labs. Later, Flash gets back to the hospital where his father is there to see him for the last time before he died. Back in action, Venom tries to kill the Queen with the help of the de-mutated Steve Rogers. Venom stabbles the Queen with Rogers' shield, but she mutates to a giant spider. Other heroes came to battle the Queen, but is Kaine who finally kills the villainess, while Spider-Man distributes the cure around the city with the help of Doctor Octopus' octobots. | Powers = *'Symbiotic Costume:' The symbiote most likely grants Flash the following powers: :*'Superhuman Strength' :*'Superhuman Stamina' :*'Superhuman Durability' :*'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes' :*'Accelerated Healing Factor' :*'Wall-Crawling' :*'ESP (Spider-Sense)' :*'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense' :*'Camouflage Capabilities' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Flash has been known to have a drinking problem. *He lost his legs from the knees down in the Iraq war and is now confined to a wheelchair. While wearing the Venom Symbiote, Flash is able to regenerate his legs. *Now that he possesses the Venom Symbiote, Flash has inherited its weakness to loud sounds and fire while wearing it. Additionally Flash cannot remain bonded to the Venom Symbiote for more than 48 hours or risks losing control to the Symbiote. The US Government has installed a failsafe through the use of a kill switch should Flash lose control of the Symbiote. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Multi-Gun developed for Agent Venom by Aaron MacKenzie. | Notes = When he lost the control of the suit, his appareace changes to the "classic" Venom, but in different times he lost control, the white spider in the chest had different form, most recenty the spider has de classic form (the same as Spider-man and Eddie Brock while wearing the suit). When he lost control of the symbiote recently, he didn't have a spider-symbol on his chest at all (similar to Ultimate Venom). | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Teachers Category:Alcoholics Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Sonic Weakness